While the vast majority of aircraft have rigid wings, a few have flexible or folding wings which allow for compact storage, portability, and the potential to be launched out of a tube or canister. Presently available launch canisters typically use compressed gas or explosive charges to propel the aircraft (typically an Unmanned Aerial System, “UAS”) out of the tube. This precludes reuse of the launching canister without replacing or refilling the propellant, which may be difficult, costly or impossible in certain field operations. It is therefore desirable to provide systems and methods for storing and launching a folding aircraft which addresses these issues.